


Unexpected Encounters

by ladyflame_uk



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira stripped off his clothes and put them in the hamper, wrapping a towel round his waist he picked up his bath stuff, and slid open the door into the bathroom, and saw something totally unexpected!!</p>
<p>Tessa had just got out of the bath and was drying off, when the door slid open, and she realized that she forgot to lock it!!</p>
<p>Two part original artwork that tells a story... I will get round to writing the text that goes with these illustrations some time this decade I promise!! *sweatdrop*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMAGE TYPE:** Traditional/Digital  
>  **RATING:** R  
>  **PUBLISHED:** 17 February 2004 (revised 23 September 2014)  
>  **ARCHIVED:[](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[ **redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/)** , [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com/view/5312754/) & [y!Gallery](http://yaoi.y-gallery.net/view/15910/)

[ ](http://lady-flame.deviantart.com/art/Unexpected-Encounters-Part-One-5312754)

The original was drawn February 2004, in pencil and coloured marker, edited in Photoshop. Companion piece to Unexpected Encounter Part 2, though part 2 was actually drawn first. The guy's name is Akira, and he's just gotten a very pleasant shock walking in the bathroom, I have a story to go with these, but it's only in the planning stages, I'll write it eventually.

Fave bits of this piece... his eyes *swoon* so sexy!! his new muscles and last but not least... his rubber duckie, cause I got one just like it!!

\- - - - - - - - - -

Edit (2 December 2004) - Redrew his right hand, and touched up the left, edited both upper arms, got rid of the chest hair and added muscles.

Edit (1 June 2005) - I redrew his pecs, they are now higher and more v-shaped, the nipples are smaller and lower down, I also moved the abs up and drew in some pubic hair, cause that towel is riding bloody low now, I also moved his knees up and gave him calf muscles.

Edit (7 September 2014) - neatened up the door frame, redrew the label on the shampoo bottle, moved his left elbow crease down, redrew some of the muscles, general clean and touch up, with highlights and shadows added.

Edit (23 September 2014) - I remembered how to render textures, and used fibers on the pubic hair, and canvas on the towel.


	2. Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMAGE TYPE:** Traditional/Digital  
>  **RATING:** R  
>  **PUBLISHED:** 17 February 2004 (revised 7 September 2014)  
>  **ARCHIVED:[](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[ **redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/) , [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com/view/5319461/)**  
> 

The original was drawn January 2004, in pencil and coloured marker, edited in Photoshop. Companion piece to Unexpected Encounters Part 1, though this piece was actually drawn first.

Heh, knowing me I'm sure I'll do an alternative male version of this, yaoi fangirl that I am, but before I do, I may have to bone up on drawing naked men. (btw, the double entendre was totally unintentional, I only noticed it when I read back through this, and it made me laugh so I left it as is... and for those who don't get it, where I come from 'a boner' is slang for an erection.)

My fave bits of this - her nipple, and the creases on her left hand, and I finally gave her a name too, meet Tessa... (still a bit unsure about the name, opinions people... has to be an English/American name, cause she's an exchange student)

\- - - - - - - - - -

Edit (2 December 2004) - Changed her hair colour from red to brown, cause my friend told me she looked too much like Ranma, touched up her facial features, feet and right hand, made her breast slightly larger and redrew the nipple, made the towel bigger, and changed her pose by drawing in her left arm, so now she's drying her arm, instead of holding the towel in front of her, and finally added steam to the foreground. My fave bits of this now are her nipple and the creases on her left hand.

Edit (7 September 2014) - I redrew the tiles in the upper left of the background; redrew the eyes, touched up the mouth and cheeks, and added shadows and highlights all over her body. Rendered texture - canvas on the towel and side of the bath, craquelure on the floor, and plastic wrap on the water. Removed the steam from the foreground, as I realized that is was obscuring some of the detail.


End file.
